Dying Immortals
by coolsmymiddlename
Summary: Percy finds that Annabeth has dumped him and his father has disowned him. he finds solace by joining Chaos and his army. But After a thousand years Percy is send back to the place he detests, camp Halfblood as the gods are fading. see what unfolds.
1. Chaos

_**Hi, readers. This is my first fanfiction ,hope you like it. I am open for suggestions and criticisms. please review everyone .**_

**PERCY'S POV(after TLO)**

I had just returned from a quest for Hephaestus to get some celestial steel from Mount Etna as it was taken over by Krios's return for this I had gotten a wonderful wedding ring for Annabeth which changes color according to the sunlight made by Hephaestus himself. Oddly Aphrodite hadn't blessed it and muttered something like "I was wrong".

Anyway I was entering camp when Grover and Nico came up to me looking sad and angry. "you are not going to like this ,Percy, you have got a brother". I was confused "why would I be sad that I have a brother". "you will see" said Grover. "whatever, where's Annabeth, I have a surprise for her". Grover and Nico looked even more sadder after hearing this. They said that she was at the beach but warned me not to go there now. I looked weird at them as much as icould and rushed to the beach. The beach was empty save a couple who were kissing. The boy looked a lot like me except his eyes were brown and he was a lot shorter but what shocked me was the was Annabeth. I was so furious that the whole line of water near the beach towered over them . this caused the couple to turn and see stood there cooly and said "Percy, we are over. I was so heartbroken and without thinking threw the ring at her and at the same time released the water towering over them which washed the smirk away from the git's(my brother) face.I ran to my cabin where my father appeared. I went to him for comfort but he pushed me away , yelled at me for attacking his fav son and disowned me. I had had enough . I was so angry that I ran out of camp and swore to never return. All I had was Riptide ,the shield Tyson gave and my clothes.

After the third day of fighting monsters which were restlessly coming after me I got tired of life and lied down to die when suddenly all went dark around me and a dark being(literally)emerged out of what looked like a black was shocking about this man was that his skin looked like clear night sky (without the moon).He said "I am chaos,creator of the universe and Father of the Premordials .Do you Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus wish to join me as the heir to my throne and commander to my forces?".I thought "what did I have to lose?" and said "Yes, lord Chaos. He motioned for me to come with him in to the black hole .I nodded and we walked in to the vortex.

I was standing in space with chaos looking down on the milky way galaxy at earth which seemed so small. But what caught my eye was a door which was floating before us without any support . I opened it expecting to see the same endless black but was shocked when it opened to a grand hall just like the one in Hogwarts. At the end of it was a Throne and behind it were three doors. There were many doors in the hall but these three doors were made from some material like celestial steel which seemed to room was empty except for chaos and me. " That is your room" said Chaos pointing to the door left of the throne , "the room at the other end is mine and the middle one is our private training room. All the other rooms are for the soldiers of chaos, you are their commander as well as heir to my throne if something happens to me". I nodded and went to take a closer look at the rooms the right and middle were marked as chaos and training arena respectively but the room at the left had a ? on it. chaos saw this and smiled and asked me what name I wanted. I was confused . Seeing my confusion chaos said that our names had to be changed as we were taking up a new life . I thought for a while and said " Name me Voltura". As I said the name it appeared there on the door of the room. I saw it and smiled. Chaos asked me to come for training in 10 mins.

I went into my room and for a moment it was colorless but took the color of my eyes the next instant. My room was not big but the right size that made you feel all homey. It had a queen size bed and a couch. It also had a window and the scenery shocked me as I could see not endless space but Manhattan and the empire states building but suddenly it changed to camp half blood then suddenly into my mom's apartment. It seemed to be tuned to my mind.

The 10 minutes allotted was almost over and so I decided to go to the training arena. Their chaos was waiting with a sword that looked very identical. Out of curiosity I asked " Is that a replica of my sword Riptide?" Chaos laughed And said " What you have is the replica, this is the original Anaklusmos made from chaos bronze. you will train with this while you are here".he threw me the sword .It was balanced in my arm and seemed weightless. "First you have to learn how to control the powers of the primordials ,titans and gods. you will then learn some of my powers and Percy you are Immortal. Shocked by this news I started my training.

_**Thanks for reading viewers ,was it good? Hope it was ,please review and again thanks for reading. **_


	2. The New Mission

_**Hi viewers, this is the second chapter and this is where the real story begins. Please review.**_

**PERCY'S POV(1000 YEARS LATER)**

1000 years have passed by and I am still training . chaos reckons that I am the second most powerful but he wants me to train until I become more powerful than him. Within the first 200 years I learnt all the powers of the gods , the primordials and the titans. By now I have learnt most of chaos power's also and have created some cool moves myself. I have led the army in many wars that arose and won them all. the army was personally trained by me who was personally trained by chaos. however at the moment I was tired as I had just killed a thousand bots which had the powers of all the gods and a thousand erkens [powers of titans and primordials ]. the most difficult of it all was that rule set by chaos demanding that I only use my sword in fighting there came General Xterminator who smirked at me and charged me with his dual swords. I sidestepped but he knew I would and so extended his sword and tried to slash me. It was so quick that I forgot I shouldn't use my powers and just disappeared and appeared behind him. This was a technique I learned from chaos .allow the energy to absorb you and guide it.I was so tired that I didn't care that I had not followed the rule. I kicked his butt making him fall and kept my sword at his neck. He looked at me scowling and that made me laugh. Just then my lieutant Jaren came in "Lord Chaos wants to see you Commander Voltura". "I will be there in a minute,go and inform Chaos"

I was the only one who could call chaos as chaos. He said that he didn't require servitude from his heir and commander. But what did chaos want with him, he had just returned from a quest, surely there was not another one so quickly.

The last one had taken ages, almost a year. It was to destroy a mafia dealer who was causing planetary war in the Andromeda galaxy. It had taken almost a year because we had to stop the war and kill all his henchmen in the other planets before taking him down. I need a long rest after that one but looks like I am not going to get that. When I arrived at the throne room he was in serious discussion with the general from the milky way galaxy. I waited a while longing to sleep. At last Chaos came to me and said "General Xtreme of milky way has informed me that his elite squads in earth have reported that the minor gods are fading and some of the major gods have also lost their the bad thing is the children of the faded gods have lost their skill and power. The monsters are on a rampage and Gaea and the titans have once again awaken and seems to be the cause of this. So Commander you are to set forth to Camp Half Blood in Earth with your elites at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. I am sorry but you are their last hope Percy". This was the first time he called me that after thousand years. This did not subdue the anger that was boiling inside me but infuriated it. I had sworn that I would never return to that camp But one look at Chaos's face and I knew I had no other way. "I will go if I can keep my identity a secret to them and I will need a new outfit for that". "All will be prepared, Now go rest you look dead to me. Your transport will be ready here". With that he left to earth to tell them of our arrival. I was right I was not going to get any rest for a while.

_**I will try to write the next one soon and please review viewers.**_


	3. death turns cold

_**I am sorry for not updating soon . i had class and work and anyway i got 5 days holiday so i will try to upload please review.I have only got 3 so please review. **_

_**CHAOS'S POV**_

_I knew that Percy was angry (sorry) beyond angry with me. It's not my fault that the world he hates is in danger and he is the only one to save it. Personally I think that it is good. Even though holding grudges is not his weakness he has been too emotionally damaged. This has to be relished. Holding grudges and hatred should not be the quality of the heir to chaos's realm. So I was on my way to talk to my great grand children and their children._

_**NICO'S POV**_

_It was just a normal day on camp untill it changed. I was going on my routine of sticking my sword through the guts of some of the gits. They were the followers of that Mark. He was becoming intolerable nowadays just because he put Gaea back to sleep. He had done it only with the help of his moronic fellows while the hunters and i had defeated the rest of the giants. I defeated three of them alone excluding the last minute help from my dad. Giants could only be killed by a god and a demigod together and that usual blah blah blah made a sole victory impossible. We were made immortal for that and Mark was made our leader. Anyway my usual routine was broken by an alarming news. Chiron came over to tell us that all the immortal campers were called to Olympus for an emergency meeting. We were ready in 5 mins and set out for the empire states building. We piled into the elevator and pressed the 600__th__ floor button which appeared when we put a card in the slot before. I was hoping to see the majestic kingdom but what i saw seemed to be an unkept old dusty ancient kingdom. Olympus was crumbling, but why? We rushed to see if the 14 olympians were alright. The corridors were deserted unlike the last time I visited when it was full with vendors and minor Olympians were all there but most looked weak and some looked rather sick. Zeus, Poseidon and my dad were the only ones who didn't look weak but they seemed tired. This was very surprising as I had never seen gods tired or sick. My dad ushered as in and the meeting started. "It seems we gods are fading, most minor gods like Morpheus, Janus, Hecate and Nemesis had already faded. But the real problem seems to be the demigods losing the powers when their god parent fades. This has caused a lot of increase in monsters and very big decrease in the number of demigods". I being the wisest in these matters asked "But gods cant fade until their source of power is drained and the western civilization seems still intact?". Athena answered "We thought about that and the only conclusion we can think about is that Gaea has risen and this time has death with her"_

_**PERCY'S POV**_

_We were getting ready to leave . I was agitated and was thinking "why me?".the only two good things about this was that i could meet Grover,Thalia and Nico . Chaos had told me after his meeting with the gods that many campers were made immortal after the 2__nd __giant's war. It included Nico but unfortunately it included Annabeth,the Stolls,Katie and worst of all Mark(my git of a brother).Grover as the lord of the wild was immortal and Thalia, I was happy to know ,had survived without dying in battle. The other good thing was my outfit/armor. _

_My uniform consisted of a one piece suit, which could be transformed into sleek black armor which was soft but was very tough to penetrate. My hands were covered with black gloves that molded into my skin like a second layer. An invisible belt was around my waist, different no. of weapons were on it, my sword Riptide (the original not the replica) in sword mode, various knives and daggers, and a ruby that turns into a bow that reloads arrows made of pure black energy[the essence of chaos] and pure water[essence of me].the water arrows were colourless though it looked a lot like blue. It only contained H20 and so was harmful to humans and others ,moreover it was sharp. I had a hood that always stayed up unless I took it down. I had black glasses on that covered my green iris. Overall I looked totally awesome ._

_**thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed .and again please review.**  
_


	4. En route to Disaster

_**I am so sorry for not uploading in over 20 days, I think I am in a major Writer's Block, Please help me**_

_**NICO'S POV**_

_[Athena answered "We thought about that and the only conclusion we can think about is that Gaea has risen and this time has death with her"]_

_Katie burst out "what,death?_

"_She means Thanatos ,the god of death._

_Has he turned?, last time he was neutral." My question was directed to my dad, Lord of the underworld. _

"_It seems so, apparently Gaea offered him the post of lord of the underworld when I fade." my dad answered._

_Katie being the optimistic one asked, "so, we are dead?"_

"_There is still hope, however powerful we seem to be, we still need outside help and I am very happy to say that the creator of the universe, chaos, has offered to send his elite team with the most powerful being whose power rivals his own to help us." Zeus told us. He seemed very proud._

_I asked my father about it and he replied chuckling " Chaos told him that he ruled better than his father kronos but if you ask me I would say that's hardly a compliment, my father makes Voldemort look like a cute little baby"_

_When we were discussing about how the world would have been destroyed under kronos, Mark was making a racket about him being the most powerful. It seemed Annabeth and Poseidon were finally getting annoyed by Mark. Even I could defeat him needless to say Percy and Thalia if they were here. Percy, if he was here this war would seem a lot more fun and challenging. We knew that he was not dead nor in this planet as I had searched the whole underworld and the other gods except Poseidon had searched their realm. He was surely not underwater or Poseidon would have blasted him. He seemed to have disappeared out of the face of the earth. I wish he had asked me along, it would have been way better than this shithole. _

_Athena and her daughters were making plans or thinking up ideas to stop the fading when i was thinking about Percy. That's when I found out that we still did not know when the elite group was coming. I turned around to ask my dad but we had already been teleported back. That's when Chiron came to tell us that the children of the minor gods were sick and couldn't even lift a sword. Moreover they were being obscured by the mist and seemed to be turning human by the minute. Oh gods!_

_**PERCY'S POV **_

_I was frustrated. Oh! Shit that ADHD, I can't even stay in a place without fidgeting. My elites were laughing and bickering, for them it was just another quest to defeat evil, save the good and blah blah blah. Oh I sound like my friend Grover. It seems he, Nico and Thalia are still alive. Nico would be alone at camp as he was always with me, maybe he would be with Chiron. But Chiron couldn't always be with him nor could Thalia and Grover. He would be sad. Maybe, ah that would be good. Now to the other problem, Would Grover Fade eventually or has he faded? This thought worried me and focused me on to the quest. _

_Chaos had told me that the god of death was with Gaea and so he must have a hand in this fading of gods. I would need some information regarding the events happened in the past thousand years. I would have to reveal myself to some one with all the info. I would show myself to Nico and maybe Thalia. They would know some info being with gods most of the time. Maybe to Apollo, he would know everything being the god of prophesies but can he keep his mouth shut? Hermes and Hephaestus would fall in the same category and I am in no way opening my mouth to Poseidon, Zeus ,Athena and Dionysus. All the Goddesses except Artemis and Hestia were out as they came in the same category as Apollo and Hermes. Artemis, Hestia and Hades wouldn't have much info as they were out of Olympus all the time. That left one god Ares, Of all the Gods ,him, Oh! My Chaos. But I could use him to my advantage, He would never back down from a challenge, I could bet with him on a challenge to keep his mouth shut. Swearing on the river Styx would be god. _

"_5 minutes to landing, Put on your seatbelts everyone" the microphone shouted. Everyone snorted at that, us putting on seat belts, what a laugh._

_I would be seeing my enemies and long lost friends in less than 10 minutes._

_Oh! My Chaos._

_**Hope you liked this, I will update my next chapter only if i get 15 reviews, So kindly please review**__**. I have added a poll for Nico please share with me your ideas.**_


	5. Arrival

_**I didn't get fifteen reviews but still I am writing**_**. **_**please give me 20 in this.**_

**Nico's POV**

I was walking to my cabin after that long meeting. It was held to discuss the changing of the demigods. This suggested that all the demigods power were based on their godly parents. So if Hades were to fade then I would be human. Looks like I would have to give him some more food praying him to not fade. In the meeting the question of when the elites were coming was discussed. No one knew when they were coming though only I and Chiron were concerned. The others thought that if they could not do it then no one could. Mike was bragging on saying he would defeating the entire elites with one hand tied behind .

Suddenly a huge sound was heard from somewhere near the amphitheater. Everyone including me rushed to there and we were met with an impossible scene. A space ship was hovering over the camp just above the protection dome which did not allow entry from above. This was not the amazing scene. The impossible scene was that one of the members of the spaceship was standing on the top of the dome and easily piercing it with his sword. He cut a circular part of the dome which was huge enough for a human to come through and jumped through it. The height difference should have crushed his feet but he did not even flinch just stood. He was followed by his group members. All of them had hoods up and their weapons drawn except the leader.

All the demigods and Chiron were shocked, No one should have been able to make a dent on the dome, It was made by all the Olympians and minor gods together and was immune to every power and metal ever made. It was impossible but that hooded guy just cut through it like hot knife through butter. To weild a weapon powerful enough to cut through the dome should have been impossible. Suddenly something passed inches from my ear, the spear of the git Mark gifted by his father that would regardless of distance or aim hit its target and it was going straight to their leader's head.

**Percy's POV**

When the ship started to descend and we were getting ready to depart , it suddenly stopped ,not crashed, just stopped. So I went out to investigate and saw that the ship was sitting on a glass like dome. My first idea was to crack the glass and make the ship descend but it seemed that it was only 50 feet above and so we could easily jump. All of the elites could easily do 75 feet so it was no problem. Therefore I took out my sword ξίφος του Άκυρο made by chaos himself and could only be wielded by chaos and his apprentice that is me. The sword was easily 5 feet and could cut through any armor made by Immortals and mortals alike. This was one of my favorite gifts from Chaos. When I descended to the ground there was silence everywhere ,Many campers had their weapon out especially the Immortal campers. They all looked like I had kicked Zeus's butt. Suddenly my git of a brother threw a spear at me. I thought I would show them some more tricks and so caught the spear in between by forefinger and thumb. It was so easy because I was wearing my specially made gloves which would absorb energy and the momentum of the spear was energy. It could only be used by me and chaos because we both have the capacity to retain the energy. I caught the spear , broke it into two and hurled it at the git who flashed away to escape. Suddenly an vortus opened and Chaos came out with Mark who was thrashing like a baby, He tossed the junk to Annabeth and turned towards me.

"Voltura , you must introduce yourself and your elite group, Don't you know that its bad manners to barge in without introducing yourselves" asked Chaos.

**[Italics means speaking in mind}**

"_What are you getting at Chaos, they can't know who I am. It will spoil my plan_" I asked in his mind.

"_What is the fun in it Perceus, I wanna see you squirm_" said Chaos.

"_You are so gonna get it Chaos_"

"_we will see about that, now introduce yourself its getting late"_

"As you wish my lord" I said to him.

**Nico's POV**

When that being came out of the vortex with mark, Chiron was shivering with fright.

That's when the group started to introduce themselves.

Most of them were demigods. At last the leader came front.

That's when Mark put his foot in the mouth.

He said " whoever you are bow to me and plead for forgiveness for attacking me, I am a god"

"you are nothing but a prat son of Poseidon now move before I kill you"

_**Hope you liked this, please review**_.


End file.
